


Nightmare In Camelot

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur & Gwen friendship, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Merloween, Romance, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: An evil demon invades the dreams of every magic user in Camelot.  After they wake from the nightmare, their magic is gone for twelve hours - stolen by the demon.  Even Merlin, the Court Sorcerer, has fallen victim to the demon.  Can Arthur and the others help Merlin find a cure before he loses his mind and his powers?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I couldn’t stay away.  As much as I love Merthur I also love writing Arthur & Gwen friendship.  In my headcanon, as king and queen, Arthur and Gwen developed this epic husband and wife partnership but Arthur went to be with Merlin at night with Gwen’s blessing (and she would go to Lance).  

Now, on to the Merthur goodness!  Hopefully Merlin's not too OOC.

Also, Happy Merloween!

.~.

Nightmare in Camelot

.~.

Chapter One

_The King’s Chambers, at midnight_

"Nooooo!"  Merlin screamed, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe, the darkness surrounding him as he tried to fight back.  
  
"Merlin! You had a bad dream. Calm down."  
  
Merlin couldn't see in the darkness, but he knew that voice.  Arthur.  His beloved was right next to him, gently shaking him awake.  Merlin felt the silk sheets beneath him.  He was in the king's bed with Arthur.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin sniffed, blindly reaching for him.  His hand trembled before he latched on to Arthur's arm.  Merlin couldn't stop hyperventilating.  He took one shallow breath after another, trying his hardest to breathe normally but his lungs weren't cooperating.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's alright," Arthur soothed.  "It was just a dream.  It wasn't real."  
  
"It felt real," Merlin hiccupped.  "Arthur, I can't...". He took another gulp of air, then another.  “Help!”  
  
"Breathe, Merlin," Arthur instructed.  "Slowly."  
  
"Too dark," Merlin shivered in Arthur's arms.  
  
"Use your magic to light the candles," Arthur suggested.    
  
Merlin tried several times, but he couldn't do it.  "I c-can't!"  He stammered, clutching on to Arthur for dear life.  
  
"I will light them," said Arthur.  He moved to get out of bed, but Merlin's grip on his hands tightened.    
  
"Don't go!"  The warlock pleaded.  
  
"Alright, I won't," Arthur promised.  "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Merlin whimpered, still struggling in vain to breathe.  
  
Arthur gently caressed Merlin's cheeks.  "Breathe with me, love.  Take a long deep breath and let it out slowly."  
  
Merlin obeyed his king, taking a shaky breath and releasing all the tension that had built up inside.  
  
"Good," Arthur praised him.  "And again."  
  
Merlin and Arthur breathed together until Merlin's breathing returned to normal.  
  
"There," said Arthur.  "Better?"  
  
Merlin nodded before he remembered that they were in darkness and Arthur couldn't see him.  "Yes," he croaked.  
  
Arthur held him tightly, enveloping Merlin in a cocoon of warmth.  "I love you, sweetheart," Arthur whispered.  "I won't let anything happen to you.  Better yet, _you_ won't let anything happen to you.  Remember how powerful you are?"  
  
"But I can't feel my magic."  
  
"Try again," Arthur offered.  "Now that you've calmed down, perhaps that made a difference."  
  
Merlin tried to summon his powers but his magic was just out of reach.  
  
"It feels like it's being blocked," said a frightened Merlin.  "Arthur, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Maybe it has to do with your dream," said Arthur.  "Can you tell me about it?"  
  
Merlin's eyes glistened with tears.  "It was terrifying.  I was in complete darkness, the blackness threatening to swallow me whole when a pair of glowing red eyes materialized.  Then a man appeared.  His face was scarred and he had razor-sharp claws.  He sucked the magic out of me and I couldn’t stop him.  Then he took me to his dungeon and strapped me down.  I woke up just as he was about to..." Merlin shuddered as he remembered the helpless feeling.  "R-rape me.  He had dark magic, Arthur!  I couldn't defend myself against it."  
  
"Oh, Merlin," Arthur sighed, stroking the warlock's hair.  "I'm sorry you dreamt that, love."  
  
"It isn't your fault," Merlin pointed out.    
  
"I know, but I hate that you had to suffer," said Arthur.  "But thankfully it didn't actually happen.  Dreams usually don’t make much sense, but they can be a manifestation of our deepest fears.  Is that a fear you have?"  
  
"Yes," Merlin whispered.  "I heard it happen to my mum once when Kanen's men came to the village.  They said if one of the women willingly offered themselves, they would leave our grain supply alone.  My mum volunteered almost instantly.  She hid me in the cellar while the other villagers cowered in their homes.  I heard everything, my mum screaming, the men grunting..."   Merlin trailed off.  "I should've told you before now, but I was too embarrassed to bring it up.  I didn't want you to think less of me or my mother."  
  
"God, Merlin, had I known, I wouldn't have asked you to do some of the things we've done in bed before."  Regret seeped through Arthur's voice.  
  
"No, Arthur, don't think that," Merlin said fiercely.  "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do.  I _trust_ you.  I know that when we try something new, you'd stop the moment I asked you to."  
  
"That's good," Arthur said, relieved.  "I never want to hurt you, Merlin."  
  
"Can you please light the candles?" Merlin timidly asked.  "I don't want to be in the dark right now."  He let Arthur go, just temporarily.  
  
"Yes."  Arthur rose from the bed and lit all the candles in the room.  "Now I can see you," he crooned, giving Merlin one of his knee-weakening smiles.  "There’s my Merlin."  
  
"So possessive, Sire," Merlin teased as Arthur climbed back into bed.  
  
"You know you love it."  Arthur let out a small sigh of relief that Merlin felt alright enough to tease him.  But Merlin sobered quickly.  
  
"Arthur, what about my magic?"  
  
"I don't know, Merlin," the king said quietly.  "Have you ever heard of someone casting a spell in a dream?"  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen."   
  
"Perhaps Morgana can help.  Would you like me to fetch her?"  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "It can wait until tomorrow.  I don't want anyone to know about this."  
  
It took Merlin awhile to fall back asleep.  Arthur watched him for a bit longer before dropping off himself.  
  
.~.  
  
The next morning, Merlin staggered out of bed.  He found Arthur already awake and dressed in a crimson tunic and brown trousers, staring out the window down at his fair kingdom.  On the table sat two breakfast trays, one full of sweets and sausages.  The other featured two empty plates.  
  
"You're up early," Merlin noted, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Arthur nodded.  "Yeah.  I've got an early training today followed by a council meeting.  Ah, the joys of being king."  He walked over and gave Merlin a peck on the lips.  "Your magic?"  
  
Merlin tried again but he couldn't produce any magic.  "No, it's just gone.  I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's hope this is only temporary.  I'll come by the school later to check on you," Arthur promised.  
  
"Alright."    
  
"Be careful, Merlin," Arthur cautioned.  "No unnecessary risks, especially now."  
  
"I'm always careful, Sire."  Merlin gave him a toothy grin.  
  
Arthur snorted.  "Lying doesn't suit you, Merlin."  
  
"I did it for years before I confessed my magic," Merlin reminded him.  "I'm glad I don't have to keep that from you anymore."  
  
"Me too," said Arthur.  "Your magic is something to be valued, celebrated even."  
  
"What if I don't get it back?" Merlin worried.  “What about Camelot’s defenses?”  
  
"We'll worry about it if it happens.  I've got to go train."  Arthur hugged his lover before leaving Merlin alone with his dark thoughts.  
  
.~.  
  
Arthur headed straight to the courtyard to lead the knights' training.  The knights were milling around, grabbing weapons and ribbing each other.  The king couldn't help noticing that Sir Leon looked a little worse for the wear.  
  
"Rough night?" Arthur asked, pulling Leon aside from the others.  
  
"Yeah." Leon sighed, wiping his bleary eyes.  "And not in the good way.  Morgana had a terrible nightmare last night."  
  
Arthur's stomach dropped as he considered what that could mean.  "Was it a vision?"  
  
"No, not exactly," said Leon.  "Morgana knows how to handle those.  This was different.  She woke me up for this one, screaming her head off."  
  
"Merlin had an awful nightmare too," Arthur admitted.  "He was absolutely terrified.  I've never seen him like that before; you know how brave Merlin is.  You don't think they could be related?"  
  
"Morgana can't access her magic," Leon blurted out.  
  
"Merlin can't either," Arthur confessed.  
  
"Shit," Leon swore, a rarity for the straight-laced knight.  "There goes Camelot's main defenses."  
  
"Excuse me," Arthur said, sounding offended.  "What about our knights?"  
  
Leon gave him a knowing look.  "They're completely useless against a magical threat."  
  
Arthur sighed.  "Right."  
  
"Perhaps some of the students at the magic school are powerful enough to defend the city?"  
  
Arthur nodded.  "I'll check on that right away."  
  
.~.  
  
Arthur rushed to the magic school, wanting to check on the status of the magic students.  Merlin saw him immediately and shook his head.   
  
Arthur's heart sank as Merlin approached him.  
  
"None of them can access their magic," Merlin said in a low voice, trying not to catch the attention of his dejected-looking students.  "The only thing we can do is try to find the cure.  And keep this quiet.  If it gets out that our magical defenses are nonexistent, we will be vulnerable."  
  
"How can you find a cure?" Arthur asked.  "Something attacked you in your dreams.  How do you defend against that?"  
  
"I don't know," Merlin said wearily.  "I don't have any answers and it's driving me mad."  
  
"Hey, it will be alright," Arthur tried.  
  
"Will it?" Merlin countered.  
  
Arthur had no answer for him.  
  
.~.  
  
That day, Arthur trained his knights especially hard.  They had to be ready as Camelot's only defense in case they were attacked while Merlin and the others couldn't use magic.  
  
Sir Galahad's sword tangled with Arthur's as he fought him off.  Arthur was easily beating him, as Galahad was missing his magic.  Suddenly, Arthur found himself pushed away with great force.  He landed on his back, wincing as he'd had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sire!"  Galahad fretted, leaning over to give his king a hand up.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I think this means you've got your magic back," said Arthur with a smile.  
  
Galahad's eyes flashed and his sword floated in mid-air.  "Oh good," the knight said, relieved.  They informed the other knights with magic, which had thankfully returned for them as well.  
  
"Well, men, you've trained extra hard today," Arthur praised them.  "You've done so well that I'll let you go an hour early."  
  
Leon headed over to Arthur's side.  "Let's go," said Arthur.  "We have to check on them, to make sure..."  
  
"Hang on, where are you two going?" Gwaine called.    
  
"The magic school," said Leon.  "I want to check on Morgana."  
  
"And you, Princess?" Gwaine smirked at Arthur.  "Are you going to check on Morgana too or do you have _another reason_?"  
  
Arthur glared.  
  
"Leave him alone, Gwaine," Leon said.    
  
"Just what are you implying?" Arthur growled.  
  
"I think you just want to check on Merlin.  You can't stand being away from him for more than a few hours," Gwaine goaded.  "Am I right?"  He glanced around at the knights to see if anyone would agree.  No one did.  
  
"Let him be.  Come on, Sire," Leon urged.  
  
Giving Gwaine one last glare, Arthur followed Leon towards the trail that led to the magic school.  
  
"I need to tell him to stop," said Arthur, once they were out of earshot.  "He's giving the others ideas about Merlin and I."  
  
"If he stops, they'll get even more suspicious," Leon pointed out.  
  
Arthur sighed.  "You're probably right.  I just worry that people will find out the truth about us."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Sire, but some people have figured it out.  But they respect the both of you, so they haven't said anything."  
  
"I don't know how," Arthur said.  "We've been very careful."  
  
Leon sighed.  "Maybe if you stopped gazing at each other-"  
  
"I beg your pardon, I do not gaze at Merlin," Arthur said fiercely.    
  
Leon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, maybe I do gaze as him every once in a while," Arthur admitted.  "But he does it way more than me."  
  
"I'd say you're equally at fault," said Leon.  
  
"I can't help it," Arthur sighed.  "He's just so beautiful.  In every way.  Do not repeat that, on pain of death."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Leon chuckled.  "Don't worry, I feel the same way about Morgana.  But unlike you two, we're married, we can gaze at each other freely."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," Arthur grumbled, but it was good-natured.  "We're Druid married.  You were there, Leon."  
  
"You know it's not the same."  
  
"I wish I could declare Merlin as my consort, but my people would never accept that."  
  
"Your friends know that you two are married."  
  
"I suppose that will have to be enough," Arthur said wryly.  
  
They arrived at the magic school a few minutes later.  
  
Arthur entered the building without warning and found mayhem.  All the students were using magic and laughing, levitating things and making them disappear and reappear.  
  
"Looks like they got their magic back," said Arthur, approaching Merlin and remembering not to pull him in for a hug at the last second.  "And you?"  
  
"My magic is as powerful as it ever was," Merlin assured him.    
  
"Thank goodness."  Arthur released a breath he didn't know he was holding.  "I was really worried about you... and Morgana."  
  
They looked over at a smiling Morgana as she told Leon the good news.  
  
"I don't get it why or how this happened," Merlin said in a low voice so his students wouldn't hear.  "The culprit didn't leave any clues or make any demands."  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," said Arthur, resting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.  He looked deep into Merlin's eyes, trying to convey all the love he had for the warlock.  Merlin held his gaze just a little too long.  
  
Arthur inwardly groaned.  Perhaps he did gaze at Merlin more than he originally thought.  
  
"Morgana and I need to do some research,” said Merlin.   “See if we can figure out why this is happening.  Can you supervise them today?"  
  
"Merlin, I don't know the first thing about magic," Arthur whined.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something!"  Merlin called over his shoulder, already on his way out, with Morgana following behind him.  
  
Arthur suppressed an eye-roll at Merlin’s quick exit. 

"Alright, you lot, listen up," said Arthur, using his King Arthur voice.  The students dutifully snapped to attention.  "Merlin and Morgana are off to find a cure for the magical malady.  I'm in charge of you for the rest of the day.  But since I know absolutely nothing about teaching magic, I'll let you lead the class.  I need a volunteer."  
  
Several students eagerly raised their hands.  Arthur called on a blonde girl in the front.  "Alice, come up here in front of the class."    
  
She did so, looking uncertain.  
  
"Now, try to perform a spell that has been giving you trouble and your classmates will give you suggestions on how to improve."  
  
Alice smiled at Arthur before she prepared to cast a levitation spell.  
  
.~.  
  
_Later that day_  
_  
The king’s chambers_

The fire burned low in the hearth by the time Merlin returned.  He found a warm meal waiting for him, courtesy of Arthur.    
  
"So..." Arthur trailed off.  “Anything?”  
  
"We think we figured it out," Merlin said wearily, falling into one of the chairs. 

"Great!" Arthur smiled at his love.  "What’s causing these nightmares?"  
  
"It's a type of demon called the Krueg.  It preys on its victims in their dreams and also steals their magic for twelve hours.  It feeds on your fear as well, absorbs it."  Merlin shuddered, remembering last night’s horrifying experience.  
  
"Sounds awful," Arthur shuddered.  "How do you get rid of it?"  
  
Merlin winced.  "We're not sure.  But one thing I do know is I'm not going to sleep tonight."  
  
"That's not a permanent solution."  Arthur frowned.  "I don't like it."  
  
"It's better than losing my magic to a demon," Merlin countered.  
  
Arthur groaned.  "You know how cranky you get when you don't sleep.  I'd rather avoid that."  
  
"Do you have a better option?"  
  
"No," Arthur admitted.  "But something doesn't feel right.  I feel like we're missing something."  
  
"I'm going to stay in the adjoining bedroom tonight,” Merlin announced.  “Lance has offered to stay up and help keep me awake so you and Gwen can get your sleep."  Merlin reached out his arms and Arthur pulled him in for a hug.  Merlin held on tightly, only releasing him after Arthur gently reminded him to go to bed.

“Goodnight, Arthur.”  Merlin gave Arthur a quick kiss before he disappeared into the adjoining bedroom.    
  
Arthur blew out a long breath, trying to process the events of the tumultuous day.  He waited for Gwen, hoping to vent about Merlin's magical problems.  
  
.~.  
  
Arthur lay in bed reading over patrol reports as he waited for Gwen to come to bed.  Unable to concentrate, the king put them aside and contemplated Merlin's difficulties.  Why would someone attack sorcerers in their dreams?  To Arthur that sounded quite cowardly, almost like targeting someone if their back was turned.  If he ever found out who had terrified Merlin, they'd pay dearly.  It was the worst kind of torture watching his secret consort suffer and not be able to help him.  
  
Just then, Gwen entered the bedroom, yanking Arthur out of his thoughts.  She immediately smiled at Arthur.  "How was your day?"  
  
"Eh, I've had better," said Arthur with a shrug, sitting up just a bit straighter.  
  
Gwen saw right through him.  "You're worried about Merlin."  
  
Arthur nodded.  "Yes.  I know most of our conversations are Merlin related or about matters of state.”

“As they should.”  Gwen stared at him strangely.  “Are you alright, Arthur??”

“I don't pay enough attention to you," Arthur said, putting his book aside on the end table.  "You're my wife and I don't want to neglect you."  
  
"Arthur, you give me enough attention," Gwen firmly replied.  "You treat me as a trusted friend and a partner in running the kingdom.  But your heart belongs to Merlin, and mine to Lance.  Truly, it's alright."  She smiled brightly at him and took a seat next to him on their bed.  
  
"I can't lose him, Gwen," Arthur whispered.  "I can't go through this again.  He's already been possessed once by dark magic."  
  
"This time it's different," she insisted.  "This time we know the cause and Merlin's working on a cure."  
  
"You're right," Arthur sighed.  "I just... I love him so much."  Arthur's shoulders shook as Gwen put her arms around him.  "I need him.  At times, it scares me how much I need him.  I'm the king, I shouldn't be letting a distraction get in the way of my duties."  
  
"You have the right to be in love, Arthur, just like anybody else and don't you think differently," Gwen insisted, gently threading her fingers through his golden locks.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for him," Arthur lamented.  "He needs someone with magic, someone who is close to Morgana's level.  I don't understand any of it, what Merlin goes through."  
  
"He chose you, Arthur," Gwen said gently.  "You mustn't forget that.  Merlin wouldn't make that decision lightly.  You're all he needs, magic or no."  
  
"I hope so," Arthur whispered as he turned over in bed to face the wall, preparing to sleep.  "Gods, I hope so."

.~.  
  
End chapter 1 of  2

 A/N:  Thanks for comments and kudos!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin think they found a way to vanquish the demon that invades the magic users' nightmares.

 

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Squeaked it in during the last few hours of Halloween!

.~.

Chapter 2

.~.  
  
Arthur was met with an exhausted Merlin in the morning.    
  
“Mor... morning, Arthur."  Merlin yawned hugely, sporting huge bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot.  
  
"Did you stay up the whole night?" Arthur asked, climbing out of bed to approach Merlin, who was still dressed in last night's clothes.  
  
"Yes," said Merlin, yawning again.  "I just finished thumbing through the magic books in my room.  I couldn't find anything helpful."  
  
"I'm sorry," Arthur said.  He hugged Merlin and kissed his brow.  "Are you going to the school today?"  
  
"No, I told my students to stay up all night if they wanted to avoid losing their magic," said Merlin.  "I'm giving them the day off to catch up on sleep.  We’ve found this thing only thrives in nighttime dreams."  
  
"You should sleep too," said Arthur, knowing that Merlin would never take that advice.  
  
"No, I have to do some more research and find out how to kill this thing," said Merlin.  "I won't rest until I have an answer.  I think it might be significant that the demon is only active at night."  
  
"Fine, but don't kill yourself," said Arthur.  "A tired sorcerer wouldn't be much help if we were attacked."  Although his words suggested otherwise, Arthur gave Merlin a meaningful look, which clearly said 'I care about you, please don't overdo it'.  
  
Merlin nodded before he headed for the library, in hopes of finding a solution.  
  
.~.  
  
To Arthur's dismay, Merlin stayed up for three days straight in his quest to find an answer to the magic-stealing nightmares.  
  
"You have _got_ to sleep," Arthur insisted as a pale Merlin staggered to the table in their room, collapsing into a chair in a heap.  "You're turning into a zombie.  This isn't healthy."  
  
"But if I sleep at night, that thing will steal my magic!” Merlin cried.  “I can't leave Camelot defenseless."  
  
"Then you'll sleep during the day."  
  
"But my research!"  
  
"Merlin, don't fight me on this."  
  
Arthur hadn't been sleeping well either.  He was worried about Merlin and what the loss of his magic, even temporarily, meant for the kingdom.

“I’m sorry, Arthur, I’ve got to go to the school,” Merlin announced.   Barely stifling a yawn, he staggered to his feet and grabbed a piece of bread before exiting the room.

Arthur let out a groan of frustration, vowing to work off his anger during the knights' training.

.~.  
  
After a long day at the magic school, Merlin returned to the king's chambers.  
  
"Anything?" Arthur asked half-heartedly after seeing Merlin's dejected face.  
  
"There's nothing.  Not a trace of something to kill the Krueg.”  Merlin’s shoulders started shaking.  “I don't know what to do, Arthur.  I’m failing you and my students."  
  
"I do.  You're going to lay down in bed and sleep.  _Right now_."  Arthur used his ‘King Arthur’ voice, which usually worked on Merlin.  
  
"Just for a few hours," Merlin conceded without arguing, revealing his exhaustion.  "Wake me up before you fall asleep."  
  
"I will," said Arthur.  He held back the covers for Merlin, who magically changed into his night clothes.  "Get in."  
  
"No one likes a bossy-pants, Arthur," Merlin said sleepily.  In a few moments, the warlock’s soft snores filled the room.  
  
Arthur took his dinner in his chambers.  He tried to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Merlin, who desperately needed the sleep.  
  
After Arthur finished his paperwork for the day, he slid into bed next to Merlin, letting his snores lull him to sleep.  
  
.~.

Arthur awoke to the lovely sound of Merlin’s screams.

“Merlin, come out of it!”  Arthur shook a hysterical Merlin awake.  “You're dreaming.”  
  
"You didn't wake me up earlier!" Merlin cried, furious that Arthur hadn’t done as he asked.  "Arthur, you promised!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep."  Arthur winced, knowing how pissed Merlin must be.  
  
"I’ve temporarily lost my magic because you made me go through it again," Merlin wailed.  "This time I saw you die on the battlefield and there was nothing I could do to stop it.   
  
"It wasn't real, Merlin," Arthur snapped.  "I'm getting tired of this.  I have to get my sleep if I'm going to act levelheaded.  Already I lashed out at one of the council members.  Go wake Gwen in the next room."  
  
"I can't help it, Arthur!”  Merlin whimpered.  “I get so scared when you're not there."  
  
Arthur didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was at the end of his rope.  "My duty is to Camelot before my duty is to you.  Gwen can take of you just as well as I can!"

Merlin burst into tears. 

“Gods, I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur relented, filled with remorse as he pulled the shaking warlock into his arms.  “I shouldn’t have said that.”  He gently kissed Merlin’s forehead.  “I’m just so tired.”

"I know your duty is to Camelot but you're also the other half of my soul."  
  
Arthur groaned.  "Did you have to play the soul card?"  
  
"Yes," Merlin said primly.    
  
"Fine.  You can stay here with me."   
  
Arthur held Merlin until they both drifted off to sleep.  Merlin tossed and turned, keeping Arthur awake for most of the night.  
  
.~.  
  
_The next morning_    
  
"I have an idea," said Arthur after waking Merlin.  He climbed out of bed and started to dress for the day.  "Why don't we try to pull this demon out of the dream world and into our world?  It could be that it loses power in our world, which would explain why it attacks in the dream world."  
  
"It's risky," said Merlin, yawning and following suit.  "We may not be able to stop it.  At least in the dream world it's contained."  
  
"We have to try something!"  Arthur threw up his hands in frustration.  "Merlin, _please_.  For once be reasonable."  
  
"Very funny," Merlin grumbled.  "Alright," He warlock relented.  "I'll have one of my students sleep here tonight.  Then Morgana and I will try to connect with their mind, in hopes of coaxing the demon into our world.  Then, hopefully, we'll finish it off."  
  
"Thank you," said a relieved Arthur.  "I'd suggest your student Alice.  She seems very magically advanced."  
  
"I'll ask her today.  You know, she has a major crush on you," Merlin said wryly, straightening his tunic.  "Poor thing thinks your marriage to Gwen is lukewarm at best, which makes her think she'd have a chance with you.  She has no idea about our relationship."  
  
"Her and half the kingdom want me," Arthur said, puffing out his chest.  "They can't help it.  I'm just so attractive they can't resist."  
  
Merlin just rolled his eyes.  "Very humble, Sire."  
  
"I try," Arthur said cheerfully.  "I don't know what you're on about.  You also have plenty of admirers."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't hear me bragging about it," Merlin shot back.  "I have no need for anyone to stroke my ego."  
  
"I'll show you stroking," Arthur growled, pinning a very willing Merlin against a wall, gently stroking Merlin through his trousers.  "How about this?"  
  
Merlin couldn't help a moan from escaping and thanked the gods for this being a common result after arguments with Arthur.  
  
.~.  
  
_Much later that day, just before midnight_  
  
"So what do I need to do?" Merlin's student Alice had been summoned.  She had agreed to help with their plan.  She met Arthur and Merlin in the king's chambers late that evening.  Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, and Leon were also on hand.  Morgana and Merlin were more than ready to do what needed to be done to vanquish this demon once and for all.  
  
"Just lie down on the bed and I'll cast a sleeping spell on you," Merlin instructed Alice.  "Then as soon as your nightmare begins, I'll join minds with you and attempt to bring the demon out into the real world.  Then Morgana and I will finish him off."  
  
"Is it safe?" Alice asked, sounding uncertain.  "After I have the nightmare, I won't have my magic for twelve hours."  
  
"Lancelot, Leon, and I will be right here," said Arthur.  "We'll make sure you're protected."  Arthur didn't mention that they'd be practically useless against a magical threat.  
  
"Oh, alright then," Alice brightened and smiled at the king.  "You really want me to get on your bed, Sire?"  
  
"It would be for the benefit of the kingdom if you would," said Arthur.  "Please."  He gestured towards the bed and Alice needed no further encouragement.  
  
Merlin exchanged a knowing smile with Arthur when Alice wasn't looking.  
  
After removing her shoes, Alice climbed onto the bed, sighing as she cocooned herself in the soft sheets and warm quilts.  "I'm ready, Lord Merlin."  
  
" _Swefn_ ," Merlin whispered.

Alice's eyes fluttered closed.    
  
The minutes ticked by.  Merlin nervously wrung his hands and Morgana absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip.  Arthur gently stroked Merlin's back.  Leon held Morgana in his lap.  Lancelot held Gwen’s hand.  Finally, midnight was upon them.    
  
Alice gave a small cry as she started to struggle with an unseen enemy, her hands clenching as she tried to fight off the demon.    
  
Merlin climbed onto the bed behind Alice's head and placed his forefingers on Alice's temples.  
  
"Morgana, get ready," Merlin warned.  "I'm initiating the mind joining now."  Merlin's eyes closed as he entered Alice's mind, steeling himself as he searched for the demon.  
  
Once inside the dreamscape, Merlin found Alice, shaking and curled up into a ball.  She was attempting to shield herself from the demon.  Merlin reassured her that there was nothing to fear, even if he didn't believe it himself.  He walked around in the dreamscape - all shadowy corridors - but the demon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where are you, Krueg?" Merlin bellowed.  "Show yourself!"  
  
Glowing crimson eyes peeked out from the darkness, accompanied by heavy breathing.  
  
Merlin swallowed hard.  If there was one thing that frightened him, it was red eyes.  
  
A non-corporeal form materialized, black smoke billowing from its feet as it floated in the air, hovering in front of Merlin.  The warlock coughed and wrinkled his nose at the fetid stench emanating from the demon.  
  
"Merlin Emrys," the demon hissed.  "At last we meet again."  
  
"Leave my student alone," Merlin demanded.  "I'm the one you seek."

“Very well.”  The demon gave Merlin an eerie grin.  
  
Suddenly the scene changed.  Merlin was no longer in the dreamscape.  In the back stall of Camelot's stables, Arthur was voraciously kissing one of the new young knights, Sir Mordred.  Bile rose up in Merlin’s throat as he watched his beloved kiss someone else.

Then he realized where he was.  “This isn’t real,” Merlin muttered.  
  
"Merlin, I show only the truth," the demon hissed as he reappeared in front of Merlin.  "I've seen your king with another.  He's going behind your back.  You'll never be enough for him."  
  
"You lie!" Merlin spat, dissolving the scene with a flick of his wrist.  "Arthur would never cheat on me.  We're soul bonded for life.  You're preying on my fears, but I know they are unfounded."  
  
Merlin threw a web of light around the demon, effectively trapping him.  Then he _yanked._  
  
The shadowy demon was pulled into the real world.  He raised his hands to strike but Morgana was ready for him.  Her eyes flashed gold and she encased him with a web of golden light, just as Merlin had.   
  
The demon struggled to break free but the enchantment held.  
  
"Let me go!" The demon shrieked.  "Morgana, bastard child of Uther Pendragon.  You don't belong here, with them."  
  
"Shut up," Leon roared, furious as he watched Morgana's determined expression waver.  "Don't listen to him."  
  
The demon coldly laughed as he continued to struggle, turning his attention to Arthur instead.  "Arthur Pendragon, weakling king of Camelot."  
  
"Who sent you?" Arthur snarled.  "Answer me!"  
  
The demon gave them all a hideous smirk.  "Lord Drumpf sends his regards."  
  
"Oh great," Merlin muttered, having just woken up.  Still groggy, he went to stand beside Arthur, who squeezed his hand.  
  
"Darkness falls over Albion," said the demon.  "It had already begun.  Even if you destroy me, there are more of us that will do his bidding.  Discord and animosity will take root in the heart of the people.  Neighbors will distrust one another.  Magic users will once again be unwelcome.  There is a great chasm coming that will divide the lands.  Camelot will be destroyed - it will be brought down from the inside.  The nightmare is just beginning.  I have foreseen it."  
  
"That is only one of many possible futures," Morgana said firmly.  "As long as there are good people, hate will not take root for long.  We will drive it out of our land, where it has no place."  
  
"She's right.  Love will ultimately win," said Arthur.  He put his arm around his lover.  "Your lies have no power here.  I will never hurt Merlin.  We’re committed for life."  
  
The demon took a step back, as if scalded.  
  
"And I will never leave Morgana," Leon insisted, taking her hand in his in a gesture of solidarity.  "When I married her, I promised her forever."  
  
"Stop!" The demon cried, hissing in pain.  "It hurts."  
  
"I think positive energy weakens it," said Merlin.  "Keep talking!"  
  
"We will stand with our friends," Gwen addressed the demon, moving closer to Lancelot.  "Together, we will prevail."  
  
"You rally around your king, but he is weak," said the demon.  "He's married to his queen yet he secretly sneaks around with his court sorcerer."  
  
"Arthur is my king and I will always defend and support him, as well as our fair kingdom," Lancelot vowed.  "As will our subjects."  
  
The demon winced as his body started to shimmer.  
  
"You have no power here," Arthur said softly.  "As long as I'm king, love and acceptance will rule supreme."  
  
"No!"  The Krueg shouted.  His red eyes dimmed and then were extinguished completely.  The demon crumbled into dust, which swirled into the air and disappeared, as if the demon had never existed at all.  
  
Silence reigned as everyone tried to digest what had just happened.  
  
"Is it really gone?" Gwen tentatively asked.  
  
"I can't feel the demon's energy anymore," said Merlin.  "We're safe - for now."  
  
"Thank goodness," Morgana said, sighing with relief as Leon pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" Arthur whispered to Merlin, who nodded.  They rested their foreheads together as Merlin’s heart gradually calmed.  
  
Off to the side, Gwen and Lance huddled together speaking in hushed tones, speculating about Lord Drumpf.  
  
All three couples had forgotten they had a captive audience.  
  
Alice sat up in bed, staring wide-eyed at Merlin and Arthur.  They quickly moved apart but the damage was already done.    
  
"So it's like that," said Alice, her expression stunned as she glanced over at Lancelot and Gwen, confirming her suspicions that the king and queen's relationship was only in title.  
  
Merlin's throat went dry.  He had no idea what to say to his student to make this all right.  Luckily, Arthur did.   
  
"Alice, as your king, I must ask that you keep this to yourself," Arthur said gravely.    
  
"Of course, Sire," Alice assured him, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.  "I was just surprised, that's all.  I'm glad Lord Merlin has someone.  He never mentioned having a lover.  I was afraid he was lonely."  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely not lonely," said Merlin, shooting Arthur a fond smile.  “I usually can’t get this prat to shut up.”

“Not necessary, Merlin,” Arthur scolded, but he sounded amused.  
  
Alice turned to address her teacher.  "Lord Merlin, I'm sorry for all my comments about the king..." she blushed.  
  
Merlin chuckled at that.  "You are not the first to be infatuated with Arthur, nor will you be the last.  I just ask that it stops now."  
  
"Yes, Lord Merlin.  Please forgive me," she begged.  
  
"Think nothing of it," said Merlin and meant it.  Then he went into mother hen mode.  "Alice, are you feeling alright?" Merlin fretted.  "Did the demon hurt you?  Can you use your magic?"  
  
“I’m fine... I think.”  Alice conjured a blue butterfly, which flitted around Arthur before it disappeared.  
  
"Good," said Merlin, relieved that all traces of the Krueg had been banished.  "You may go, Alice.  I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
Her cheeks still flaming, Alice quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
"It's a good thing she agreed to keep your secret," said Morgana, rounding on Arthur and Merlin.  "Next time you need to be more careful."  
  
"Now is not the time for a lecture, Morgana," said Arthur, shaking his head.  "We all need to catch up on some much-needed sleep."  
  
"If you want some alone time with Merlin, don't let us stand in your way," said Morgana, but her joke fell flat.  
  
"Lord Drumpf, Arthur," said Gwen with a shiver.  "He sent that demon to Camelot, to our magic users!  Mercia must be planning something."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it in the morning," said Arthur with a yawn.    
  
"He sent this demon to sow fear, and to infiltrate our magical defenses," Leon protested.  "We have to do something!"  
  
"We will," Arthur vowed.  "We will not give in to fear.  We will not give in to hate.  The demon was destroyed by our sentiments of love.  If we can love, Lord Drumpf cannot win."  
  
Merlin smiled wryly, pushing back a stray golden lock that had fallen in front of Arthur's face.  "We have you to lead us, Arthur.  As long as you live, Camelot cannot fall."  
  
"I wouldn't want to lead without my court sorcerer by my side," said Arthur.   
  
And then he kissed Merlin in front of everyone.  
  
.~.  
  
End 2 of 2  
  
A/N: Happy Halloween!  Hope this helps to brighten your week, especially if you live in the US.


End file.
